


The Mind

by HellHound17



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellHound17/pseuds/HellHound17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short (really short) poem from one of the Turtles' perspective. It may or may not fit the character in your eyes, but I liked it. So, have fun reading! And it's not really angst or hurt/comfort, but those were the closest I could get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mind

I found this in one of my MANY journals I used for writing and I had completely forgotten about it. Originally, I was meant for an essay, but when I reread it, I was like, "I know who could use this."

So, here ya go!

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT. They belong to Eastman and Laird. ….And now Nickelodeon.

00000

The Mind

Anger fills me and I find myself exclaiming aloud.

They cannot understand how I think.

They cannot understand the ocean that is my mind.

With the exception of the locked caves, I know my ocean quite well.

As well as the damage.

I cannot show them the tiny caves or cave-ins that are forever blocked, inaccessible.

They claim it is not true and that I put the cave-ins there myself.

Even if it was true, what then of the tiny caves that so clearly are slowly being carved out?

They do not create suitable homes for my ever growing knowledge just yet, but soon they will.

I cannot carve them out myself for I do not know how, nor do I have the tools.

But that is fine for I prefer to concentrate on the obviously locked caves that keep me from the deeper recesses of my mind.

When ready, they age, rust, and vanish like wisps of smoke.

My mind is not vast.

I now realize that it is more of a sea or a large lake than an ocean.

They may not understand, but then... I am glad for that.

For it is my mind. For I am... Raphael.

0000

I have absolutely NO IDEA why I used Raphael. I meant to put down Michelangelo, but for some reason, I typed out Raph's name. But oddly enough, it fits for some reason.


End file.
